


At The Bottom Of Everything

by BethPP



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethPP/pseuds/BethPP
Summary: Peter's day was going so well for him, that is until a disguting stench begins to lead him into an alleyway
Relationships: Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	At The Bottom Of Everything

Peter knew that not all of his patrols would roll over successfully, while he hoped that he would stop the occasional bank robbery and theft then finish it with a mug of hot cocoa watching Starwars with his dad. What he never expected was to find a group of dismembered bodies, down a dark cut off alleyway heads almost nonexistent and a long dark stream of thick blood running towards his feet.

It was a warm and bright day for Peter, after having a breakfast bagel with Harley on his way to school, he was asked the question he was worrying about for the past few months, while spending almost a year with Harley as his best-friend , his emotions towards Harley felt a lot more deeper then Harley ever seemed to let on. but apparently he was wrong.   
"Pete, i've been meaning to ask lately, but i was wondering... well hoping if you'd wanna go out with, with me?" While peter tried to keep a simple smile on his face he felt as he began burning up resembling a tomato. While Harley couldn't find this as anymore than adorable Peter stuttered,   
"I thought you'd never ask" Harley simply smiled which only made peter smile as much and chuckle, Peter never thought he'd feel this way about someone, but just watching as Harley grabbed a hold of his had he knew exactly that this was what love felt like.   
Peter's day went on with getting used to holding Harley's hand through the hallway of school, with the occasional look of other students, and what made the day even better was not a single insult from flash. Harley and flash never got on well, so being Peters boyfriend really helped take the target off his back, (but that wasn't the reason why he was dating Harley) he was finally happy. 

Once school was over he waved Harley goodbye as he jumped in the passenger seat of the black Audi, his fathers most discreet car. "Hey Pete, school okay today?" Tony said cheerfully, watching as peter was bouncing happily in his seat. "Dad you'll never guess what!" Peter said with joy, "Harley asked me out!"   
"Oh Pete that's great! i told you he liked you" Tony said as he pulled the car away from school. The car drive home was chatter full with Peter bouncing on about how happy and how amazing Harley was. Once they made it to the garage, Peter leaped out of his seat and made his way to the elevator to get ready for his daily spidey patrolling. While he hadn’t yet told Harley about his late night activities he knew that now they were closer it was inevitable that he’d tell him soon. 

Once saying goodbye to his dad he jumped out of the window and began his patrolling. 

The night for Peter was pretty slow nothing major happening, but after saving an older ladies cat from a tree she offered to buy him a churro, which he gladly excepted after realising he didn’t snack at home before he came out. Nearing the end of his patrol he decided to head home, until he caught the one smell that he wished he’d never smell again. Blood. And there was a lot of it, while Peter was reluctant to follow the trail he knew someone was hurt and he couldn’t leave them.   
His thoughts were on this person and what happened but as he turned into the alley where the stench was pungent what he didn’t expect to find was bodies and a lot of them in a pile with blood covering them everywhere and no possible way to tell their identities to their bashed in heads. Peter’s breath was caught and then he gagged until the churro he ate earlier emptied onto the floor. He shivered as he took a step back and gave out a small sob, while he knew seeing a dead body would be inevitable for him, he never knew it would be like this.  
“Karen, ca…call the police, tell them there’s been a mur…murder” he stuttered as he moved away not able to look at them any longer. But he needed to find the murderer, the bodies clearly hadn’t been there long, so the person who dumped these here couldn’t be that far gone.   
He attached his web to the building and made his way out of the deathly street into the fresh open air, it helped a little bit with the nausea. He may not of known the people back there but the idea that he can’t even imagine what it’ll be like when the families found out. 

He sat at the edge of the building as he asked Karen to pull up all of the security footage from around the area. Nothing really popped out and shouted murderer until he saw a black van pull away from the street the bodies came from, headed to the old abandoned docks. While it could’ve been any of the cars that passed by, there was no way the murderer could have put all those bodies in a car, this was his only trail. 

He followed the path Karen had mapped up so he made his way to most likely the killers base.

But Peter wasn’t prepared for what he was about to find out.

As he swung into a small broken window at the top of a warehouse he managed to perch on the highest point away from the killer and accomplices he may have. He watched intently as he saw a man wearing a beanie covering his face begin unloading what looked like alien tech weapons from the van.   
“i want all of this equipment hidden in my office” the leader said as other men began helping pulling out the dangerous weapons. As much as Peter didn’t want to realise it but the ends of the more hammer like weapons were covered in dark blood. Peter wouldn’t rest until every one of these goons were behind bars. 

As the leader made his way out of the room he knew his best option was to take down the ones currently unloading the van and then make his way to the final boss. As swung down to the ground he stood behind the men and cleared his throat to get their attention.   
“it’s a bit early to be playing dress up isn’t it gentlemen?” The larger man wearing glowing purple armour, Peter decided to call him glowy, ignited his weapon ready for a fight and the man next to him, Peter called beefy, charged towards him aiming the weapon at his face. Peter blocked their punches until a new guy he didn’t see managed to knock him across the room from behind denting the wall. His head pounded and ribs felt like they were on fire, he pushed himself up and began webbing them to keep them still after a few more punches to the gut he managed to knock them into darkness for the police to now deal with, but he didn’t fail to notice the tattoo present on all the mens neck showing them members of the powerful mafia family in new york, his heart sped up realising who he was dealing with but knew he couldn’t leave them to escape even if it puts a target on his back. While the adrenaline began to wear off he managed to stumble his way to the door which the leader disappeared into. 

Making his way through the hallway he felt as his ribs continued to scrape against each other, he knows he should’ve called his dad by now, but after the stress his dad has gone through with the accords he’d surely only make it worse, going at this alone is his only choice even if it meant he needed to cope with the pain. He came across a door that clearly looking a lot more fancier than the others so this had to be the bosses office. As he jumped into the door he crashed into the room in a fighting stance expecting him to be be startled, but finding an empty office wasn’t what he expected he surged towards the office he began examining the contents on the desk Peter kept back the sob as he found profile pictures of what must’ve been the victims in that alley with large x’s crotched across the photos, clearly this mob boss wanted them disposed off before they revealed secrets from what the documents say. One name stuck out clearly on the letter the boss was writing, in bold writing at the bottom was the name he was never expecting to hear on patrol, Keener. Before he could think anymore of it something collided with the back of his head and he sunk into the darkness. 

The first thing Peter was aware of as his mind joined consciousness, was the blaring pain in the back of his head, he felt the warm drip of blood running down the side of his head as he tried his best to peel his eyes open.  
“Glad to find you’ve finally woken up.” A man said in front of him, he was dressed in an expensive looking suit holding one of his alien tech weapons in his hands. He looked around the room realising that he’d been moved from the warehouse and looked to be in an expensive style room, Peter knew at this point that he was most likely in the mafia house by the large printed symbol on one of the walls, but that’s when he realised the absence of his mask. He internally panicked realising his identity had been revealed to one of the most powerful men in New York.   
“I must admit I was not expecting to find a puny child hidden behind New York’s vigilante” He said as he crouched down to wear Peter was sitting hands tied behind his back against the chair.   
“I guess I wasn’t expecting the mafia family boss to be a pathetic dumb witted guy” Although Peter was given a punch in the gut it was worth it for the look on his face, his sneer disappeared with a surprised face as Peter finished it of by spitting on his shiny polished shoes.   
“Ive been looking for Spiderman for a while now, but now that I have him in my possession it's clear to me the mouthy brat deserves a lesson.” The man says raising his alien weapon ready to punish.   
The pain Peter was feeling was excruciating throughout his body he couldn’t help himself as he began letting out cries as he felt more ribs breaking under the pressure while he hoped for his dad to come crashing into the door instead of him, he saw as the door opened slowly and a round man walked in   
“Dad? What’s going on, why… why are you attacking Spiderman?” Peter’s head snapped up recognising that voice.  
“This is none of your business Harley leave now or i’ll get my men to pull you out!”  
Peter stared into those amazing brown eyes that were the highlight of his days to realise that his boyfriend was a part of the keener mafia family. Harley looked at him, eyes showing realisation at who was currently beaten to a pulp in front of him.   
“P…Peter?” Harley stuttered as he took a few steps closer.   
“You know him?” Harley’s dad said as Harley continued to stare at Peter. The boss raised his fist aiming for another punch at Peter until Harley shouted, “Dad stop! Please don’t hurt him!” As he sped to stand in front of Peter, while he leant over the chair coughing up blood. “Harley get out of the way! He’s caused enough damage it’s time to get rid of the bug!” As he tried to shove Harley to the side but he stood his ground protecting Peter to the best of his abilities. “I can’t take this anymore dad! i can’t watch you hurt people anymore please let him go!” Harley screamed. As the boss raised his fist ready to hit his sons face, the explosion against the wall knocked him out sending him to the floor as none other than Ironman walked through the gap in the wall. Peter couldn’t stay awake anymore the pain overcoming his body as he watched his dad jog up to him and Harley kneeling next to him when he welcomed the darkness again.

He woke up to the continuation of steady beeping, the pain almost nonexistent other than feeling heavy. He slowly began to peel open his eyes open feeling the weight against his hands. It took his eyes a few moments to adjust a he realised the boy asleep against his side. While he was still scared and upset that Harley never told him who he really was he couldn’t help but feel bad for the boy born into a life of death, Harley had said before that his father wasn’t exactly proud of him so he never mentioned much about his family.   
He watched as he stirred awake eyes blinking open. “Pete? I’m so glad your okay, are you in any pain?” As he stroked his arm.  
“You never told me.” Peter said small tears gathering up in his eyes.   
“I’m so sorry Peter I never wanted you to get near my dad he doesn’t respect anyone, I was just scared that you wouldn’t wanna date me if you found out about him.” He said as he looked down.   
“I would never leave you for your family Harley, I love you, and I’m sorry that I never mentioned Spiderman to you.” Harley simply smiled and leaned forward kissing each other on the lips, it was a soft delicate peck, Harley was clearly worried that Peter was still fragile by his movements.   
“get a room guys.” Tony said walking into the room.   
“This was a room and we were alone” Harley said smiling.   
“How are you feeling Pete are you in any pain?” Tony said as he sat on the opposite side to Harley as he brushed some hair behind Peter’s cheek “I’m fine dad thanks for saving me”   
“Always Pete”


End file.
